


BTS - Suga's birthday present

by Insfiringyou



Series: Headcanon Masterlist [29]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Birthday Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Lemon, Oral, Restraints, Sex, slight kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 09:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18049913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: Happy birthday Yoongi. This scenario is part of our headcanon universe and is set later on in Yoongi and Jeong-sun’s relationship (there are elements mentioned which may spoil the plot for future fics not yet written). Slight kink and lemon.For new readers, our tumblr post explaining our headcanon universe may be helpful. *Contains spoilers*https://insfiringyou.tumblr.com/post/182981155716/bts-explaining-our-headcanon-masterlistThere is an earlier birthday scenario briefly mentioned in this fic which takes part nearer the beginning of Yoongi’s relationship with Jeong-sun (where she bakes him a birthday cake). This can be found in the “If BTS made a sex/intimate tape with their girlfriend” scenario.https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286698





	BTS - Suga's birthday present

He did not hear the front door open and close as Jeong-sun came in from work, nor her soft footsteps on the wooden hallway floor as she removed her shoes and headed towards the bedroom. He had been working on a new song, something for a western artist, and had alternated between putting on his headphones and working his long fingers on the keyboard in front of him or removing them to pen a few lyrics. A solitary helium balloon floated in the corner of the small studio, tied to the leg of a wooden chair. The balloon face showed a cartoon character from his childhood; a gift from the other members who had been around to visit this morning.

The door to the studio was open, but he did not notice the figure leaning against the door until she softly knocked upon the wood. His eyes flickered up to the doorway as he registered that the figure was his girlfriend.

“Am I disturbing you?” She asked gently, not moving closer.

Yoongi shook his head as his eyes roamed slowly over the length of her body. She was wearing a long, ankle length silk robe, knotted loosely around her waist. Peacocks decorated the navy coloured fabric, blues and purples against the dark material. She wore nothing else underneath. Yoongi’s mouth lulled open slightly as he silently took the sight of her in. The pale sides of her breasts framed the V shape of the robe’s neckline, her hard nipples pressed against the thin fabric, their outlines visible even from his distance. His eyes moved downwards, below the loosely tighed knot to the tops of her thighs where her small patch of dark pubic hair was just visible where the gown was not quite held together.

His eyes met hers across the studio. Her expression was soft, with the slightest hint of mirth in her eyes.

“Is it my birthday?” He asked, his voice deliberately low and deadpan as she took a step forwards into the studio, more of her smooth, milky skin becoming visible with her movement. Her lips curled into a wide grin as she registered what he had said. He stood up from his leather office chair as she reached him, his own expression softening.

“Actually, yes.” She replied, standing beside him. “Your present is still in the post. I’m sorry.”

He shook his head slowly, his teeth and gums showing in as he smiled in return.

“You didn’t have to get me anything.” He said, reaching out a hand to gently touch her covered waist. The smooth fabric felt good pressed against her skin. 

“I wouldn’t get too excited. It’s just a thermos travel mug.”

There was a moment of silence before he snapped his head back in laughter, rubbing her side gently through the material of the robe. She joined in after a moment and his hand shook with her body. 

“You always forget to drink your coffee and it gets cold.” She explained with a grin. “There must be rats beneath the appartment waiting at the drain for their caffeine fix.”

He laughed. “Probably.” There was another few giggles before their mutual laughter died off and they fell silent, their bodies close but remaining apart. After a few moments he moved his hand from her waist to brush his fingertips against her lower chest, just above the loosely tied knot of her robe. “I love you so much.” He said suddenly, the serious tone of his voice startlingly different from how it had sounded moments before. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

He didn’t have to say anything else. He didn’t need to mention that this was the first time they had celebrated his birthday in four years. The years between that last, sweet occation and now seemed to hover in the air, silent. Jeong-sun shook her head, slowly. Her eyes were sad. She didn’t need to reassure him or make any promises. She was certain that she could never leave him again. His eyes moved from hers, brown against brown, slowly down the strip of skin between her breasts. His hand followed his gaze, moving to the knot at her waist, a few inches above her visible bellybutton. Silently, he pulled one strip of navy material, slowly undoing the knot, unwrapping her. The robe billowed as the ribbon came undone, revealing more skin. Her breath seemed to hitch in her throat as he dropped the cord and placed his palm flat against the soft swell of her stomach, stroking the skin there gently as his eyes returned to hers, his expression softer than soft.

He captured her lips in a soft, open mouthed kiss and she immediately moved closer to him, pressing her body flat against his chest and trapping his other hand between them. Their lips moved against each other slowly, not feeling the need to rush. Her skin smelt of the creamy, oaty moisturiser she used and her hair vaguely of the coconut shampoo she had used this afternoon before heading to her late shift at work. His chest ached at the familiarity of her, the way his hands knew her every curve and scar and mole and how he knew he wouldn’t be capable of loving anybody else but her.

She moved her body away slightly as she felt his hand move down to the space below her hip. He brushed his fingers over her triangle of tightly curled hair, finding comfort in the way it felt beneath the pads of his fingers. They continued kissing while his other hand pressed against her lower back, their heads moving slowly as they nestled against each other, their lips moving intimately, knowingly against each other.

Eventually, Jeong-sun pulled away to speak. “Bedroom...” She breathed against his lips, taking his hand in hers and leading him away from the small studio to their room down the hall. The bed had been made and the sheets were soft and delightfully crisp and cool against his back as she pressed him down into the covers, slowly removing his plain t-shirt as she moved ontop of him. Her robe ballooned around her naked body as she leaned down to capture his lips once more, revealing the soft fulness of her breasts and the pink shade of her perky nipples as she opened her mouth against his, a little more frantically, touching her tongue to his for the first time that evening. His hands moved from her bare hips to her hanging breasts, pressing them firmly as his long fingers massaged them in kneady strokes. She moaned as she straddled his hips, the denim of his blue jeans brushing her slit. His mouth opened against hers as she adjusted her hips slightly to position herself against the length of his concealed erection. He breathed into her mouth, able to stifle his moan more obviously than her.

She moved away after a few moments and began to undress him completely, pulling his jeans and underwear down. He watched her do this with a slightly dreamy expression, his mouth lulling open a little as his eyes moved to her body once more. He smiled against her lips as she moved back up his body and kissed him, their mouths wet and passionate. She moved one hand to his cock as she hovered over his naked body.

“What do you want me to do to you?” She asked, her breath warm against his pink lips as her fingers moved slowly and loosely against him.

He shook his head from the pillow. “Whatever you want...” He replied, easily and breathily as she stroked him gently. She smiled softly in reply at his answer.

“It is your birthday.” She grinned, expecting him to change his mind and make a suggestion. He simply shrugged.

“I’m with you...that’s enough.”

She allowed herself a moment to take in his reply, her stomach and chest warm with butterflies as she looked down at him. His dark hair fanned around his pale face, his expression languid and romantic. Her smile returned, as she shook her head slowly, moving her hand from his length to the strand of fabric around her waist, the tie of her robe kept in place by a few belt holes. She slowly pulled the strip from her body, removing it from the waistband. She clutched it in one hand while the other moved to Yoongi’s right hand.

“Here...” She whispered softly as she moved his hand from her side, to over his head. He complied with her movement and kept his hand in position when she moved away to repeat the motion with the other hand. He didn’t protest as she leaned over him to press both of his wrists together and gently tied the silk fabric around them in a loose bow, pressing her lips to the underside of his left arm, starting at the small patch of soft hair in the crook of his armpit and moving her mouth along the pale skin of his underarm until they reached his wrist. She pulled away and he watched her dreamily from the matress, his expression laced with the slightest hint of amusement as she then tied his bound hands to one of the metal posts of the headboard. The bonds were lax, he could have easily removed them if he wished, but he kept his arms in position over his head as she glanced down at him with a smile and lowered herself slowly onto his length.

Their mouths parted in pleasure as their bodies met at the hip. She moved herself against him, leisurely at first but increasing her speed as he started to gasp beneath her. There were a few occations when she thought he would struggle against the silk bonds, wishing to touch her, but he resisted and kept his arms still, content to allow his eyes to roam over her body and watch her pleasured expression; the way her eyes would flutter shut as his cock brushed her sensitive inner walls and her mouth would lull open as she let out a moan. She removed the robe from her body as she felt him getting closer to release, allowing him to see her completely in the artificial light of the bedroom. The energy saving bulb was understandably unflattering but, if Yoongi had any qualms with the flaws of her body, he was the world’s best actor. He let out a soft moan as the navy fabric hit the bedroom floor and he could watch the gentle quivers of her skin as she rode him, her breasts trembling against her chest as she fucked him. His eyes did not sway from her until he came and his eyes fluttered shut in their sockets, his mouth parting in a series of raspy moans as he buckled against her. She continued the rocking of her hips until she was sure he had milked out the last of his pleasure and his eyes returned to hers. As she stilled, she bent down to kiss his lips. She had intended to be chaste but his mouth was warm and passionate against hers.

“Untie me...” He moaned against her lips and she pulled away with a smile, complying with his request. The bow came undone easily and, as soon as his wrists were free, his hands moved to her hips, pulling her to him and spinning her body around, so their roles were reversed and she was pressed against the covers. She made a small squeal of delight as his lips moved to hers once more, kissing her more fervidly. She could feel the warm trickle of his seed beneath her thighs and moaned in pleasure as he moved his hands to her legs. He pulled away from her hips to balance himself on his knees as he hooked his hands beneath Jeong-sun’s knees and pushed her thighs upwards, holding her legs in place and exposing her wet cunt. The sight of her made him think automatically of birthday cake; her labia was flushed jammy red and the remainder of his cum was creamy between her folds. He licked his lips and moved forward, savouring her long, breathy gasp as he captured her swollen clit between his plump lips and sucked on the bud, a little brutally.

He brushed the nub with his tongue as he sucked it, delighting in the recognisable taste and scent of her; her arousal giving her a distinctive and pleasurable aroma. He moved his hand to her opening and pressed two digits inside, his fingers slick against her with the remainder of him inside. He flicked her clit with his tongue as he slowly pumped his fingers inside her, delighting in the small shockwaves which he could feel against the pads of his fingers as her body began to cum. She shuddered violently against him as his mouth opened against her, kissing her clitoris over and over again with his wet mouth. He slowed down his fingering as he felt her shake one final time and collapse against the sheets. Her breathing was heavy and laboured as he moved his head from between her legs and slipped himself easily beside her body on the double bed.

 

Her eyes moved to his face as she was finally able to get herself under control.

“I don’t think it’s right that you get to make me feel like that on your birthday.” Her mouth softened in a smile as she continued. “I should have sucked you dry.”

Yoongi let out a breathy laugh, his gums flashing as he turned to meet her gaze. There was a blush on his otherwise pale cheeks and he looked utterly beautiful to her in that moment.

“At least I have the thermos to look forward to.” He said, his eyes crinkling at the corners with his smile. His grin remained.

“The company says three to five days. You’d better brace yourself. The advertisement says it will keep your coffee hot for up to twelve hours.” Her voice was dry but affectionate. He leaned down and pressed his lips to her brow, kissing her softly.

“I can’t wait.”


End file.
